Age Doesn't Matter
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: It started by reading their stories and chatting online. Full sum insideYamiOC
1. Chapter 1

Age Doesn't Matter

DMoS: Hi folks, as you know this story is not in The Phoenix Chronicles or Journey to a Desert saga. This story is on it own and it was based on a true story. And if you don't like the title, you're insulting my friend, and I don't mind helping her out when it comes to burning you. So that's enough of the note and on to the real thing. Plus this will be in POV and chapter one will start with the OC. No flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own the plot.

_Summary: It started by reading their stories and chatting online. What they didn't know was when she moving into his country. What they didn't know was they'll meet and grow a bond of friendship. What they didn't know was something will grow and what they didn't know is that there different and cannot be together. Why? Where there is so much in common._

_Parings: Yami/OC_

_Category: Romance/Drama_

Chapter 1

Keisha

I just got home from a long and boring day at school; tenth grade. I enter my home and looked around at the empty house. I looked for my mom, wondering if she was home from work. I sighed after seeing she is not home. I went to the kitchen to get a snack, right before I head to my room and go one the computer. I can finally use my computer for fun since I finished my World History project and my poem for Fine Arts. I passed the mirror, then stop to take a look at myself. I had long light brown hair with dark brown eyes and light brown skin. I mostly lived in the city so I'm used to city life and the noises that goes around. I came up to my room door, open it and entered my room. I dump my stuff on to my bed and went to my computer.

I boot up my computer, once booted up, I went online to do some things I like to do, when I notice my inbox was full with an e-mail. I clicked on the inbox and notice I had a review for my story. "Lone Wolf King" I read the pen name, once I clicked on the 'Read Mail' button. I read the review and was surprise that the review was a good review, unlike the last reviewer. I decide maybe I should read his stories since it was common courtesy to do so. I went to the site, type his pen name on the search engine, and eventually got to his name. I was surprised that he was an author of five stories, which each had over one-hundred reviews. "He must be good" I said to myself as looked at the stories. I then saw a story called _Shadows of the Forgotten One._ It caught my attention, so I clicked on it, and began reading the story.

Normal View

As Keisha read the story, she became interested by each chapter. For an average girl who is use to living in a busy city life, she doesn't realize what will come to an impact. Meanwhile, halfway around the world, in Japan, in Domino City, a young man was walking home from school. His name was Yami.

Yami

Joey was right; High school is boring. I knew I should have avoided, but Yugi begged me to come and give it a try. It was either that or stay at home and be bored to death. Oh well. As I walk home from the school, I kept looking at the park and saw couples hanging around. I sighed, knowing I'll never find the right person for me. I finally reached the game shop that Yugi and I lived, with Yugi's grandfather. I enter the game shop and saw Mr. Mouto at the counter. "Hello Yami how was you day?" Mr. Mouto asked. "All right, I guess" I said. "Where's that grandson of mines?" he asked.

"Yugi is with Joey and Tristan, hanging out" I answered the old man. "Now why aren't you with them?" he asked again. "I have some stuff to do" I answered. "Ah, I see someone has to finish a chapter towards their story" Mr. Mouto said. I stopped right in my tracks and turned to face Mr. Mouto. "What! How did you…. Agh! Yugi!" I exclaimed as I turned bright red. It's really unlike me to write a story. Plus, I only told Yugi my secret, that I write stories. "Um… Yami, your computer was on, and it had a document, open" Mr. Mouto said, truthfully. "Oh…" I said, giving myself a mental slap in the face.

Note to self: Make sure document is closed and computer is off. I sighed and headed towards my room. Once in my room, I dump my stuff on to my bed. I turned around and faced my wall mirror. I had spiked up hair, with the colors of red, black and blonde, with blonde lighting shape highlights along my black hair. I had pricing crimson-red eyes that would easily send a glare if I got mad. I also had light skin which was not pale nor was it light tan. I went to take a seat at my computer. Yugi taught me how to use how to use one, since I has five stories in my portfolio. I shook the mouse and the computer woke up. I went online and checked my e-mail.

I clicked the inbox icon and notice I got a review on _Shadows of the Forgotten One._ It was from AngelicGirl20. The same girl I reviewed _Tears of an Angel_. I read the review and was surprised at her comments. "This girl really enjoyed my story" I said to myself. I logged out and went back to work on my other story, _Run Wolf Warrior, Run._ As I typed second chapter, I got a new e-mail. I checked it out and found out it was an e-mail from AngelicGirl20. I opened it and started reading.

It read:

_Dear Lone Wolf King,_

_I really enjoyed your story, Shadows of the Forgotten One. I really enjoyed how it was in the first person's view rather than the third's person's view. I never knew the main character felt like he was erased from mankind. Like he invisible from the others. Every time I read each chapter, I feel somehow there is a similar relationship between the main character and I. Not only that it touched my heart, I shed some tears in the last chapter. I have never seen such a wonderful story like this before, who can touch the reader's heart. You're a wonderful author, and I hope you make more stories like this._

_Your new loyal reviewer,_

_AngelicGirl20_

A smile spread across my face. I never knew AnglicGirl20 enjoyed my story so much. For some odd reason, I clicked the save button and saved the letter on my computer. When I realized what I did, I wonder why I did that.

Normal View

What Yami didn't realize, from saving that e-mail, a new feeling started to come over him. From that e-mail, something new will speared.

DMoS: That's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed and please, no flames. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Age Doesn't Matter

DMoS: Hey there and welcome to another chapter of Age Doesn't Matter. Sorry if took a long time to post the second chapter. I was busy working on my other stories and plus, I had plans over the summer. Anyway, let's go the reviews and then to the chapter.

_Mew Aeris: Wow, thank you for the compliment, there will be more to come your way._

_Witty Angel: Thanks for the compliment. I'm grateful that you put this story on your favorites._

_Tima Yami's Wife: Don't worry, Tima it's an OC for sure. And yes, it's based off a true story. _

_Sarah the Slayer: Thank you! Its okay, you didn't offend me, thanks for pointing out I had some grammar errors. I never see them, but thanks!_

_Fairy Dust Angel: Erk… You weren't the first reviewer, and to your question, it's kind of like only you publish original stories, kind of like Fiction Thank you, it is good beginning. You really think there is a connection between Keisha and Yami? Hmmm… Well, I hope you like the second chapter._

_AnimeGirl20: Cool! You liked it!_

Notes:

_This _means in mind

* * *

Chapter 2

Yami

Another day of school has passed. What a waste of valuable time. But, what can I do? In history class, the teacher was teaching about Ancient Egypt, the wrong way. Of course, they got all the places and all of the facts right, but they're forgetting about a certain legacy and the Shadow Games. I sighed, there's some things that needs to be left out, I think. As I continue on my way home, I stop for a moment and looked at the lake.

Couples were hanging out and playing around. I looked away and continue my way home. What am I think? I don't need a girlfriend to be happy. I'm perfectly fine being alone, without a love interest. I finally got to the game shop and went inside. The game shop was empty as I looked around.

I notice a note on the counter, so I went up to it, and picked up the note. "Went grocery shopping, be back later" I read the note. I put the note down and headed towards my room. Once in my room, I decide to work on my homework and extra credit. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at caller ID; it was Yugi. I answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Yami, want to hang out with me, Joey and Tristan at the arcade?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry, Yugi bur I'm really busy right now" I answered him. I then heard some voices in the background and the next I knew, Joey was on the other line. "C'mon Yami, ya know dat extra credit is a bunch of bull shit!" said Joey. "Joey, I would like to keep my grades up" I said to him. Again, the phone was passed and Tristan was on the other line. "So you made honor roll twice this year" Tristan said.

"Correction, Tristan, three times this year" I corrected Tristan. The phone was passed back to Yugi. "Please Yami? Can you come to the arcade and hang out with us?" Yugi asked. I sighed; half of me wanted to go but the other half wanted me to stay and finish my work. "Yugi, you know I want to, but I have worked to complete" I said to him. "All right" Yugi said a little disappointed. "Maybe this weekend we can hangout?" He asked.

"We'll see" I said. "All right, Yami" Yugi said in a happy tone. "See ya soon" He said and hung up the phone. I hanged up my phone and continue on doing my homework and extra credit.

Two hours and a half had passed and I was done with my work. Mr. Mouto had gotten home from grocery shopping and was watching the shop, and Yugi got home and was halfway done with his homework. I decide to go online and see what's up. As usual, I got reviews for my stories and letters with questions on how I came up the idea, what will happen next, and the most famous question of all, will I be their partner for their next story. I went to my document but then I stopped. I wonder if AngelicGirl20 had the same internet as I do. "Why not try" I said to myself. I went to the site, type in the name in the search engine, and eventually got to her profile.

I clicked on the e-mail logo and got to her e-mail address. To my surprise, she had the same internet as I do. "It's GruadainAngel19, eh?" I said to myself. I clicked on the Instant Message icon, typed her screen name, and then clicked the available button. I was surprise to see she was online. I type my first message and sent it.

Keisha

I saw the Instant Message. _Who could be messaging me?_ I thought. The user's name was Sliverwolf19 and the message was "Hi there" I looked at the message and at the user name and typed "Who are you?" and send the message. I waited for a few moments and then was a response. The message said "I'm the author of the story you reviewed; _Shadows of the Forgotten One_" I thought for a moment, and then it came to me. This person might be Lone Wolf King.

I typed "Are you Lone Wolf King?" and send it. The response came and the message said "Yes" Then another post come saying "If you are unsure, check my e-mail address" I went to check e-mail address and when I got to the site, and went on his profile. I was surprised when I found out that his e-mail had the same internet. I went back to the Instant Message and typed "Ok, you're right, Lone Wolf King" and send it. Sooner or later we begin chatting.

I was surprised that Lone Wolf King like rock as his favorite type of music just like me. I told him how I like to dance. When he responded, he said "That's a cool hobby. My hobby is Duel Monsters and I won a few tournaments" I'm impressed that he won some tournaments. I asked him why was his penname Lone Wolf King. He responded saying, "I like wolves, I sometimes work alone, and my brother calls me King of Games, since I'm good at games"

So that's the reason why his penname is like that. Never knew that before. We kept talking until it was twelve, midnight. I notice the time and froze. I had school! I told him I had to go to sleep, since it was a school night. He then post and ask me "Will I see you again, tomorrow?"

I responded and told him yes after I finish with my homework. He agreed, bid me good-night, and logged off. Lone Wolf King sounds like a nice guy.

* * *

DMoS: That's it for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me a whole day to finish this. And I hope it's good. Review and no flames. 


	3. Chapter 3

Age Doesn't Matter

DMoS: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Blame high school homework. It kills. Well, as you know from my other stories, I won't be answering reviews because there is a rule in Fanficton net, that they are no longer want us to answers reviews. Oh well, it was fun while it last. Okay, cut this short and on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, just the plot**

Notes:

_This _means in mind

"**_This" _**means Yami chatting

"_This" _means Keisha chatting

This means story

* * *

Chapter 3

Keisha

God! I almost got myself a dentition for falling asleep in class. If it wasn't for one of my classmates, who woke me up, I would be in math, severing the dentition. I finally got home and went inside the house. I looked around and notice my brother's stuff lying on the couch. _He can be such a slouch sometimes _I thought as I enter the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I grabbed myself a snack and was about to exit when something caught my eye. There was papers scatted around the table.

I got curious about it and went over to the table. I was about to look over the papers when my mom came into the kitchen. "Hello Keisha" my mom greeted. "Hey mom" I said. "How was school?" she asked. "Fine" I answered. "Anything new happen?" she asked.

"Nah, same old, same old" I answered again. My mom chuckled, "Well, I'll be doing the housework here" "I'll be in my room, doing my homework" I said. "All right, sweetheart" my mom said with a smile on her face. I was about to leave the kitchen when my mom called to me "Keisha, honey" "Yes, mom?" I asked.

"If you see you brother, tell him to pick up his stuff from the couch" she said. "Sure mom" I said. I left the kitchen with my snack and headed towards my room. Once in my room, I placed my bag on the desk, took my homework out and began on my homework.

Half an hour has passed and I was finished with my homework. I go on my computer and decide to surf the net and see what's new. After being bored of surfing the net, I decide to see if Lone Wolf King was online. I went to the Instant Message icon, typed his screen name and then checked to see if he was online. To my luck, he was online. I pressed the caps button and then typed, in caps, "You almost made me fall asleep in class today" with five exclamation points. I clicked the send button and waited for his response.

He finally responded and posted. **_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up on a school night"_** I typed my reply and send it. _"I forgive you; do you normally stay up late?" **"Yes, I normally stay up until 2 in the morning, working" **"Don't you get tired?" **"Sometimes, if you don't have a comfortable bed" **_

"_Oh, that makes sense" **"I know someone who stays up all night and drinks a latté to keep him awake, and to the fact he doesn't look tried" **"Oh my god!" **"My friend Joey asked him if he was a zombie or a vampire since he doesn't get any sleep" **_I laughed at his last post and kept writing. _"That's a little funny, but you must tell him he should get some sleep"_

"_**We try to but he says he doesn't need out advice and glares at us" **"He sure seems like cold hearted person" **"Not only that, he has this big ego to match with" **_I laughed again at his post and kept writing. _"You seem to have some sort of grudge on him" **"No, it's the other way around. He has the grudge on me" **"Why is that?" _

"_**Because I beat him in duel monsters several of times before" **"I see, how many was that?" **"Hmm… about four times" **"Four times eh? That's not bad" **"Not if you have this huge ego the size of a watermelon" **_I started to laugh out loud after that post.

Yami

I believe she enjoyed my joke. It was true; my rival does have an ego the size of a watermelon. Not only that he has a big ego, he's really stubborn all the time. Plus, he doesn't even take our advice when he needs it the most. But it's not my fault he's so stubborn and is a stuck up. AngelicGirl20 finally posted after three minutes. _"I beat he's weak"_

I laughed her post and typed the reply. _**"That's a good one" **"So you mean he's good, right?" **"Yes, he's mostly good at stargazing and almost come close to beat me but I always find a way to beat him" **"How good are you?" **"I'm the number one duelist in my hometown" **_Okay, it took her a full five minutes to respond.

As I waited, I went looking through my deck. I came up to DMG (AN: Dark Magician Girl) when AngelicGirl20 finally posted. _"Sorry for the wait, I just didn't believe it at first" **"its okay, most people gets shocked at first and then believes me" **"What is your favorite card, by the way?" **"My favorite card is Dark Magician" **"Why is that?" _

"_**Well, I can relay on him and I'm really loyal to him" **"Wow, you seem very dedicated to that card and you won't let it down" **"Yes I am, so what's your favorite card?" **"My favorite card would have to be, Dark Magician Girl" **"Is that so?" **"Yeah, she's cool, powerful, and very energetic"_

I chuckled at the statement she made. It's true, DMG is indeed energetic. There's no doubt about that fact. _**"That's a good choice" **"Why thank you"_

We kept talking until it was 8pm. _"Hey, I have to go to bed" **"Will I see you tomorrow?" **"Yeah, right after school" **"Okay, good-bye" **"Bye"_ She sighed off and I exit out of the computer.

I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Once outside, I went on the roof and looked up at the moon and stars. The next thing I knew, I heard some giggling from below. I looked down and saw a couple passing by the game shop. The girl seems to be giggling a joke the guy told her. I sighed in frustration and lay on the roof. _Why must I suffer every time I see a couple passing by? _I thought as I stared at the moon.

I sighed in frustration again and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to relax a bit. I closed my eyes and was about to go into deep thought when I heard someone saying "What are you doing, Yami?" I open my eyes and saw Yugi staring down at me, was about six inches close to my face (AN: Don't you hate it when people are staring at you and are close to your face?). It's an annoying method Yugi uses to wake me up. "Yugi, how many times did I tell you about personal space?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes a bit, but very annoyed like.

"Um… I lost count after five-hundred fifty, why?" Yugi said. I clear my throat, giving him a hint. "Oh! Sorry Yami!" Yugi exclaimed and backed up. I sat up and looked at him. Yugi can be such a kid sometimes, but who can blame him? "So Yami, what are you doing up here?" he asked. "Getting some fresh air" I answered.

"Why, is that a crime?" "No, Yami, is that when I came to check on you, you sounded frustrated" Yugi said, putting his arms behind his head. I sighed and said "I'm not frustrated" "You're lying" Yugi said in a sing song tone. I hate it when Yugi use that sing song tone on me. "I'm not lying" I said, getting annoyed. "Yami, you're more of a liar than I am" Yugi said, making a point.

Okay, he got me right there. It's true; I can never make up a good lie. "All right, you got me, I confess" I said. Yugi smiled proudly, because he knows how to get me to confess. "I keep seeing couples passing by and it's irritating me" I said. Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "That's your problem?" he asked.

I nodded my head 'yes' Yugi laughed a little then looked at me again. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll find the right girl" he said trying to cheer me up. "Yugi, I don't want to find a love interest" I said with a face saying "Love? Do I even care about it?" "C'mon, Yami, you do need girlfriend" Yugi said. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Yugi. Now I got him.

How do I know this? Yugi started to hesitate. "You **_do_** have a girlfriend, don't you?" I asked again, but this time, with a smirk on my face. Yugi sighed, meaning I got him. "All right, you win, I don't have a girlfriend" Yugi confessed. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have a girlfriend" he added. I chuckled at my aibou and rubbed his head.

"Yugi, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't need a girlfriend to be happy. I already got you, Joey, Tristan and the rest of the gang" I said, truthfully. That put a smile on Yugi's face. "All right, Yami" Yugi said happily. He stands up and went inside. Before he went through the door, he turned around and asked me "Are you going to bed?" "In a few minutes" I said. "Okay" Yugi said and headed inside.

I lay back on the roof and looked up at the night sky. It's weird; I always get this feeling every time I look up at the stars. I don't know why, though. I sighed and dismissed the subject. A few minutes later, I decide to head inside. Once inside, I went to my room and got ready for bed.

Normal view

After Yami sets his clock for 5 am and went to bed. He lets his mind wander but it kept going to that feeling he was having when he looks up at the night sky. He eventually went to sleep.

* * *

DMoS: Okay, I'm done with Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Well, 3 reviews and I'll update. See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Age Doesn't Matter

Sorry this took me so long! I had to study for semester exams. At least today is the beginning of my winter break ! This means, more updates on this story and the other stories will be coming up during the break. So without further ado, on to chapter 4 of Age Doesn't Matter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot. AnimeGirl20 owns Heila and Yami Heila**

**Warning: There's some Tea bashing here. Tea lovers, _you have been warned._**

Notes:

"_This"_ means Keisha talking on chat

"**_This"_** means Yami talking on chat

_This _(if any) means in mind

Chapter 4

* * *

Yami

"Agh, I hate her!" I yelled after me, Joey, Tristan and Yugi were far away from the school. "Dun ya worry, Yami" Joey said. "If ya been there another moment, ya would have explode" he added. "Good thing we left before the crowd crowed the doors" said Tristan. "I can't believe she kissed you, Yami" Yugi said. I was wiping my cheek very madly and looking around if there was some disaffecting lotion. Why did she kiss me when she knows I hate her to the core?

Yugi patted my back, trying to calm me down. "Forget about it, Yami. We all know we didn't saw that coming" he said. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. But who can relax if you're kissed by a stupid brunette with the I.Q of a rock? "Don worry, Yami" Tristan said as he patted my back too. "Tea" Tristan said the name with great disgust. "Is nothing but a stupid brunette who sucks at flirting and is the peppiest person in the country" he said.

"What my monkey friend Tristan is trying to say" Joey begins. "Watch it with the monkey thing!" Tristan shouted. "Is forget about that bitch, ya have other things ta worry about" Joey said, ignoring Tristan. Joey is right; there are more things to worry about. For example, I looked around and notice we weren't heading home. "Uh… Guys, were we going?" I asked. "To the arcade" Yugi said.

"A good arcade to release ya worries and stress" Joey said. "And we all know that you never back down at a challenge" Tristan said with a smug on his face. "So Yami, me and Tristan here challenge you and Yuge to an air-hockey knock out!" Joey exclaimed. It's true; everyone knows my weak point is not to back down from a challenge. I looked down at Yugi and he happily agreed. "We accept your challenge" I said. "Loser buys burgers!" Joey declared.

What is it with Joey and food? That's a question that will never be answered. "I'm okay with that, what about you, Yugi?" I asked Yugi. Yugi nodded his head "Yeah, I'm up for it." "Last one to the arcade is a rotten egg!" Tristan called as he ran towards the arcade. "Oh yeah, da first one has ta eat it!" Joey called as he ran after Tristan. Yugi and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

Half an hour later, the four of us were walking home from the nearest burger place. Apparently, Joey and Tristan lost me and Yugi. "I don't get it!" Tristan complained. "Every time we come up with a prefect plan ta beat ya, ya guys always win" Joey said after finishing his milkshake. "Mostly its skills and teamwork" I said. "We sure got the teamwork, is that Joey doesn't have the skill" Tristan said as if he was making a point. "WHAT!" Joey exclaimed.

_Here we go again _I thought. "I got da skill, is **_you_** who anit got skill!" Joey shouted as he pointed a finger at Tristan. I sighed, knowing the next thing is that they'll fight. No, I'm not psychic, it's just too predictable. Like I said, the next thing that happens was Joey and Tristan fighting. Yugi went up to them, trying to stop them fighting, but I pulled Yugi back. "They'll eventually wear down, don't worry Yugi" I said to him.

Sooner or later, Joey and Tristan were both wore out and the fight ended in a tie. Yugi and I pulled both of them from the ground and both Tristan and Joey dust themselves off. Joey looked at his watch and jumped in the air. "Shit! I was supposed ta meet Kiko at her house! She's gonna kill me!" Joey exclaimed. He started to run, shouting at us "I'll see ya tomorrow!" Tristan shake his head, in a shame way. "Poor old Joe" he said.

"Hey Tristan, don't **_you_** have to meet up with Heila and Yami Heila with your project?" I asked Tristan with a smirk crawling on my face. Tristan froze for a second or two, and then dashed down the street. "I'll catch you guys later!" he shouted. I couldn't help but laugh, but when I looked at Yugi, he was giving me a look. "Yami, that's kind of mean, you know" Yugi said giving a look that said 'You know better.' "C'mon aibou, it's not my fault our World History teacher paired up Tristan with Heila and Yami Heila" I said. Yugi just shake his head and looked up at me with a face saying 'You can be evil whenever you want.'

"I'm not evil, I just find ways to entertain myself" I told Yugi. Yugi sighed and shake his head. "What am I going to do with you?" hr asked. I just chuckled at that statement.

Once home, me and Yugi begin doing our homework and finishing our Power Point project. "You think this will get us a good grade?" Yugi asked. "Yes, Yugi, we did work hard on the research" I said as I saved the Power Point project on a disk. Once saved, I took the disk out and gave to Yugi. "You know, if we don't get a good grade after the work we did or I'll sue" Yugi said giving a funny grin. I laughed at Yugi's statement, which was a good one. Next thing I knew, there was an instant message sound.

I maximize the internet screen and notice I got an instant message from AngelicGirl20. "Who is that?" Yugi asked, looking over my shoulder. "Just a friend" I said, pushing Yugi a bit. "Is it someone we know?" Yugi asked again. Why does Yugi have to be nosy? "It just someone in English AP Honors" I said. _I can't believe I just lied _I thought.

"Alright, Yami" Yugi said and left my room. I started to chat with AngelicGirl20. _**"Hey, how are you?" **"Fine, how are you?" **"Kind of alright" **"What do you mean kind of alright?" **"I got kissed by a girl I hate so much"**_

"_I see… Do you have a girlfriend?" **"No, I don't. But I have friends who are girls" **"Really? Tell me about them" **"Well for starters, there's Kiko. She's a blonde and sometimes a bit crazy and a bit random" **"Sounds like she's a funny girl" _True, Kiko is a funny girl, and most likely to get into trouble. **_"Yeah, she is" _**

"_Is there any other girls that are your friends?" **"There's Heila and her sister Yami Heila" **"Tell me about them" **"Heila is a nice girl and is very sweet" **"And Yami Heila…?" **"She's a tough girl but is really nice. Just as long as you don't get her mad" **_

"_What happens when she gets mad?" **"Well, when she got mad at her cousin's brother, Marik, she threw a very large rock at him" **_Okay, so the rock was the size of a 4 ½ inch binder. Not that big, right?

Keisha

A large rock! Gee, whatever the guy did to Lone Wolf King's friend, Yami Heila, must have been pretty bad. _"Was it that bad?" **"Yes it was" **_I was about to responded to him when he posted again. _**"And he deservers it too" **"Do you have some sort of grudge on him?" **"He tried to take away something very valuable to me, let's put it that way"**_

"_I see" _I wonder what did he try to steal from Lone Wolf King? Whatever it was, if he said it was very valuable to him, he must have gotten it from his parents or grand parents. _  
"You must have gotten it from your parents or grand parents, right?" **"Actually, it brought me to my brother" **"Really? So you were a divorce kid?" **"Well, you can say that"**_

"_I believe that's good" **"Yeah, ever since I found my brother, and moved in with him and my grandfather, I've been protecting him" **"Ohhh! You're sweet Lone Wolf King" **"Please, call me Yami. That's my real name" **"That's a unique name! I'm Keisha, by the way" **"That's beautiful name, Keisha" **_Did he say my name is beautiful?

I re-read the post and was surprised. He did say my name is beautiful. I felt my cheeks feel a little hot and realize I was blushing. I then notice Yami post again. _**"Are you alright, Keisha?" **"Yes, yes. I'm alright just a little red" **"You're not sick, right?" **_

Wow, Yami cares about me. That sweet of him, but sweetness won't get him anywhere if he's trying to get a girl. _"No, no Yami" **"Good, there's no need to get sick" **"And I thought you were trying to impress me" **"Please, I don't need a love life" **"Oh really? Look who's being cold hearted" _

"**_Hey! I'm not cold hearted!" _**I laughed; I know he's not cold hearted. It's just fun to tease people sometimes. _"I know, it's just fun to tease people" **"Then you'll defiantly get along with Kiko" **"If I ever meet her" **"True, but meeting her will be regretful" **"Why is that?"_

"_**Because Kiko can be annoying as hell" **"Oy!" **"I know, I can stand it sometimes and sometimes I just threaten it'll be open season on the Kuribohs" **_I laughed again at his statement. _"You're really funny, Yami" **"I made you laugh?" **"Yes" _

"_**That's one victory for me" **"I bet you're cute with your silly jokes" **"Sadly no, that's my brother who owns that title" **"So you're brother is cute?" **You can say that" **"What makes you, Mr. Handsome?" _I laughed at my own joke.

It's just fun to tease people. Yami finally posted and I looked at it. _**"(Smirks) why yes, yes I am" **"It's a joke and what's with the smirk?" **"I take it as a compliment" **"Wait a minute, are you teasing me?" _Please don't tell he's going to say yes.

He posted and I looked up at it. **_"Actually, I was (smirks)" _**I pouted, he was teasing me. _"You know, you can be evil sometimes" **"I just find ways to entertain myself" **"Sure" **"No really, I do" **_

"_At least you weren't flirting with me" **"What kind of mind do you have?" **"The kind that gets good reviews for her stories, thank you very much" **"I see you might be a little jealous of my stories" **"I'm not jealous of you" _Wait a minute, is he teasing me again? _"Wait! You're doing that again!"_

"_**Doing what again?" **"I know you're laughing back there, so stop it!" **"Alright Keisha, you caught me" **_Finally he admits it, I'm so good! I really don't like being teased at, it's really annoying. But then again, I have to admit, it was fun. _"Hey Yami?"_

"_**Yes Keisha?" **"That was fun" **"You really think so? I do it to my brother and he gets annoy" **"Yeah, it's fun. I like to tease my brother and sometimes he gets annoy too" **"You seem like a fun girl to be with, Keisha" **_I blushed really deep red. Yami is being nice right?

"_You're really a nice guy, Yami" **"Thank you, Keisha" **"You're welcome, Yami" _We chatted until 8pm. _"I've got to go to bed, Yami" **"Do you have to? Can't you stay for 30 more minutes?" **"I'm sorry Yami, but after what happen last time, I don't want to risk it" _

"_**Alright, Keisha, good night" **"Good night Yami and will you do me a favor?" **"Yes Keisha" **"Will you go to sleep too?" **"(Chuckles) All right, Keisha, I will" **"Good" _I sighed off and turned off the computer.

I was about to head for bed when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. Once downstairs, I saw lots of empty boxes on the floor and my dad popping his head out of the pile of boxes. "Dad, are you okay?" I asked him as I walk up to him and help him up. "Yes Keisha dear, I'm all right" he said. I looked at the empty boxes and wonder why my dad was carrying them. I looked at my dad, who was picking up the boxes and going into the kitchen. "Dad" I said.

"What is it, sweetheart?" my dad responded as he put some boxes on the table. "What are the boxes for?" I asked him. "Didn't your brother tell you?" My dad asked as he put the rest of the boxes down. "Tell me what?" I said as I watched him. My dad took a deep breath and faced me. "Keisha, we're moving"

* * *

Didn't see that coming, huh, huh, huh? Cliffhanger isn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Oh! BTW, I have a forum up on my profile for all you Anzu/Tea haters! I hope you visit it and leave something. For me, I have to go and help my folks prepare for my brother's birthday party today. So….. REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Age Doesn't Matter

_(Looks at the date)_ GOOD GODS! It had been that long! T-T Gomen ne mina! The reason I haven't been posting all long, is that HIGH SCHOOL IS NOT EASY! So I haven't been updating during the second semester of high school. Right, I'm on summer break so expect updates on ADM and maybe Journey to a Desert Heart (looking for the missing chapters in my room). On Phoenix Chronicles, it's on a hold, changing some grammars errors in some chapters and whatnot. Anyway, here's the chapter you guys been waiting, and I bet you been dying to kill me for. Here's chapter five on ADM, YOU WILL ENJOY!

**_Disclaimer: Dark Mage of Sea does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if she did, Tea would be killed by the one winged angel, Sephiroth._**

"_This"_ means Keisha talking on chat

"**_This"_** means Yami talking on chat

_This _(if any) means in mind

* * *

Chapter 5 

Keisha

"Keisha, we're moving" he said to me. I looked at him, confused at what he said. Could it be true or was he bluffing? "Are you serious?" I asked him. "Yes, I'm serious, Keisha" my dad answered. "Are you really sure? When did this happen?" I asked again. "One at a time, sweetheart" my dad said putting his hands up to stop me. "I'm sure of it" he added.

"When did it happen?" I asked again. "After I got promoted" he answered. "You did?" I asked. My dad smiled and nodded his head. "Now, I'll be making more money for you, your brother and mother" he said. I could really tell that my dad was happy by the sound of his tone. I smiled at this and I saw my dad smile back. "You better go to bed, Keisha; you have school tomorrow" my dad reminded me. "I know, Dad" I said. My dad smiled and went back to carry some boxes. I watched him for a moment, and then left for my bedroom.

_**Next Day**_

I finally got home after a long day at school. I enter the house and notice there was lots of boxes everywhere, but not a lot that it covered the stairs or hallways. However, there was one question that was lingering in my mind. _Where are we moving to?_ That's when I saw my brother coming downstairs with some more boxes. When my brother notices me, he stopped. "What are you standing there for?" he asked. "Go get a box and help out" he added.

"Do you know where we're moving to?" I asked him. My brother shrugged and said "Don't know, but all I know it's no different from here" I nodded and then went upstairs. Once there, I started to do my homework, but kept pausing and wondering where we are moving to. After I finished my homework, there was a knock on my door. I turned around and saw my dad in the doorway. "Keisha, could you be a sweetheart and help us with the boxes? Your brother was called in for work" dad asked.

"All right, dad" I answered. "Thank you, Keisha" my dad said and then went out. I followed him downstairs to the living room, to help out. As I help with the boxes, I decided maybe this is a good time to ask him where we are moving to. "Hey dad" I said, getting his attention. "Yes Keisha?" my dad said. "Where we are moving to?" I asked him. I'm sure he's going to tell me, he always tell me some secrets for me to keep. My dad looked at me with amusement in his eyes. He then chuckled and said "It's a surprise, Keisha"

"Oh dad, can you just tell me a little bit?" I asked him again, this time giving him my cute eyes. No one can resist my cute eyes. "No Keisha" my dad said with a chuckle. Okay, maybe the cute eyes didn't work, time for another tactic. "Please daddy, just a tiny bit?" I asked again, this time, giving him the puppy dog pout. Now with this, he cannot resist, it's impossible. My dad shakes his head but smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not telling you" Looks like the saying "Dads are hard to crack" is true.

I pouted which caused him to chuckle again. "One of these days, you're going to find a man that will love you cuteness" he said patting my head. "Please dad, can't you just give me a little hint?" I asked him one final time. My dad just shakes his head and said "I won't tell you" I sighed in defeat, it's no use to keep asking him. I kept helping him with the boxes until my brother came home. Soon, I went upstairs so I can work on my stories. As I was working on my stories, I kept pausing and wondering where we are moving too. I sighed; I know my dad will tell us where we are moving to a week before the big day.

I went on the internet to do some surfing when I notice that my inbox was full. I checked my e-mail and I notice it was from Yami. I wonder why he sent me an e-mail for. I clicked on the e-mail and went on reading it. It said:

_Dear Keisha;_

_I can't make it online today. I just remember I have classroom cleaning duty back at school. I know, it's kind of weird but that's in the school rules here. But, I hope I can see you online this weekend._

_See you then,_

_Yami_

Well then, there's something Yami forgot to mention on our conversation. There are some things I want to know about Yami; he really sounds like an interesting person. Who knows, but really, what is he doing right now?

Yami

Finally! I'm done. Who was the baka that came up with the idea of students cleaning up after class? Whoever it was, if they're still alive, they're dead. Anyway, as I was cleaning up, I overheard the student council talking in their meeting. They were talking about having a school dance for the next month, which were mid-term exams. The president said it was a good idea, but then again. The president is a blonde, though I have nothing against blondes since I have two friends who are blondes; Joey and Kiko. I shake my head as I exit the school.

It was amusing to see those two come up with something together. Who knows? I'm not saying their dumb… just air headed. As I continue my way home I heard… "Hey Yami, wait up! Stop!" I stopped at my tracks and turned around. There was Yami Heila running towards me. She had black hair with pink highlights, pink rose eyes and was wearing the school uniform which consists of a pink blouse with a blue bow and the blue skirt. Once she got up to me, she bended down to her knees, catching her breath.

"I thought… I told you… to wait for me!" she said between breaths. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" I apologized to her. Yami Heila stood up and crossed her arms, giving me a look. "I told you to wait for me, after you finish cleaning the classroom, Yami" she said. "Are you going deaf?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She can be a bit annoying like a sister but she's still all right. "No, do I look like an old man?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Sheesh can't take a joke?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking home. Yami Heila came to my side and walked with him.

"So did you heard about the school dance they're planning?" she asked. "Yeah, and it's pointless" I answered. "Pointless?" Yami Heila asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it's pointless. It's a waste of time" I said. I never liked dances that much. First of all, you start off to go to have fun with your friends, but then it turns out they have dates and they dance with them. You're alone, watching them from the refreshment table. At the end of the dance, your friends and their dates had a good time but you didn't.

Your friends then ask you, "Do you have a good time?" and you put on this mask and say "Yes, I did have a good time" when you didn't. That's how it goes. "Yami? Hello, Earth to Yami, you there?" Yami Heila asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. "Hm? What is it?" I asked. "You spaced out on me" she answered. "Something on your mind?" "Just some thoughts" I said. "You have been thinking a lot this past week, Yami. C'mon, tell me what's on your mind" she said as she went in front of me.

"It's just some random thoughts" I told her as I went around her. "Uh-huh, c'mon Yami, I know better than that" she said catching up to me. "You can tell me anything, Yami" she added. I sighed; I just don't want to talk for the moment. "Later, okay?" "All right, Yami" she said. Soon, we both arrived at the game shop. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said. "See you then, Yami" Yami Heila said as she went off.

She then stopped and turned around. "By the way, Yami" she started. "You forgot your essay back at the school" "WHAT!" I exclaimed. "Just kidding!" she shouted as she ran. I growled that was the second time this week she did that. I let it slip by and entered the game shop. I know Yami Heila can act like a sister I never had but there's one thing I should always remember, and that is not to mess with her. She can be very scary when she's mad. I shivered at the thought. I'm one of the luckiest people who don't mess with Yami Heila.

_**A few hours later**_

Agh! Danm this writer's block! I ran my hands through my hair and tried to think. I was working on a new story called _Hope's Ending _(AN: If it came from a movie, book, or song I don't know off or you know, I don't own!). It's a drama and suspenseful story I was working with, it's the first time I mixed drama and suspenseful ness together. I was having a hard time, trying to come up with the tenth chapter of the story. This was getting really annoying. I laid my head on top of my notebook and groaned, I really hate writer's block.

I then heard a knock on my door. "Enter if you wish" I said with my head still on the notebook. "Yami, are you okay?" came Yugi's voice. "Nah, I'm dying from writer's block" I said sarcastically. I saw Yugi shaking his head and went towards my desk. "Working on a new story?" he asked. I nodded my head and gave him the notebook. Yugi read through it as I watched him. He then finished reading it then gave it back to me. "It's really good, Yami" he said. "You have a good balance" I nodded my head in a "thanks" and then sighed.

"I just can't think what should happen in the tenth chapter" I said. "Don't worry, Yami. You'll get it" Yugi said, cheering me up. I smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Thanks, aibou, I ne" "You're welcome and don't mess my hair up" Yugi said as he pushed my hand away. "But your hair is already a mess" I said with a smirk on. "Yami!" Yugi whined and pouted. I laughed, it's just fun teasing Yugi. He's like a little brother to me. Yugi looked at me and then asked "Have you heard anything from the student council?"

"Yeah, they are planning to do a school dance next month" I answered. "But Yami, you don't like school dances" Yugi pointed out. "I know, but what can I say? It's their choice and not mines" I explained. "Oh, I see" Yugi said. I was about to go back to my notebook when I remember I was still on writer's block. "Um… Yugi?" I said. "Yeah Yami?" Yugi answered. "Do you know any tips for busting writer's block?" I asked him. "Uh… Well, there's always reading" he answered. "All right, Yugi" I said. "I'll take your advice" Yugi smiled. "Well, I'll leave you for now, Yami. See ya soon" he said and then left.

I waved bye to Yugi and took his advice and started to read something. After a few minutes and looking over the books I had. None of them seem to interest me. I sighed, where can I find something to read? Maybe there's some fics that been posted on the internet. I went on my computer and searched through the internet. As I looked for some fics, I notice that my inbox was full. I went to check it out and it was from Keisha. I clicked on the e-mail and read it. It read:

_Dear Yami;_

_Hey! I'm here to let you know that it's all right with me. I didn't know at your school, you have to clean the classroom. That's really interesting and you failed to mention it. Anyway, I'm going to be away from the computer for a while. The reason is, my dad has been promoted and we're moving soon. I don't know where we're going since my dad is keeping it a secret. But then again, I'm really curious. I hope to chat with you soon._

_Your friend, _

_Keisha_

So, Keisha's moving eh? That's good to hear. Keisha really sounds curious about moving to a new place. But, she doesn't know where she's moving to. Maybe she might move somewhere she'll. Who knows, though? Moving can be a good thing or a bad thing, it mostly depends on the person. For me, moving out of the puzzle into my own body was a good thing. I went down and click on the "Save mail" icon and saved the e-mail. …. Okay, why did I do that again? This is the second time I did that. There has to be a reason by what? I shake my head and pushed the thought right out of my mind. I don't need to wonder about that.

I'm already thinking too much as of now. What I need is to read a fic and bust my writer's block. That's all, right?

* * *

YES! Chapter 5 finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I did. Anyways, go to that little review button, click it, and REVIEW! I hope to see ya again, mina! Ja ne for now! 


End file.
